


Losing Your Memory

by aForgottenWeasley



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles find an old friend of theirs, Julie, wandering around town at night. When rogue Hunters make an appearance in Beacon Hills putting both the Hale and McCall Pack in danger, it's up to Julie to save them. Much to their surprise, Julie isn't as they once remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, man. I've had this TWO-SHOT on 'doc manager' for at least a month and now I can finally post!
> 
> Some important info you should know: Derek is still an alpha, as well as Scott, and both their Packs co-exist in the same town. Also, this won't have a happy ending =/ The ending is something I've never ever written and decided I'd give it a go.
> 
> Everyone is going to be scattered about so when you see character names in bold, it's because that's who is in that particular scene. I hope this won't be too confusing and yes, I'm using Nina Dobrev/Elena Gilbert as the OC, Julie's, face-claim. I'm shit at describing characters and I figured Elena would have been a great friend for Scott and Stiles but I didn't want to mark this as a crossover so Elena became Julie. Easy to understand? Good. Enjoy!
> 
> For Julie's outfit, click [HERE](http://www.polyvore.com/losing_your_memory/set?id=108892277).

**Scott and Stiles**

"I swear to God, Scott-" Stiles snaps as he keeps his eyes on the road, hands gripping the steering wheel. "-I will pull this jeep over and make you run your furry little ass back home if you say that Batman is better than Superman one more time."

Scott laughs as Stiles drives them back home. Co-Pack night had just been dismissed and Stiles was driving his alpha back to his home since Scott's motorcycle was currently getting fixed. "What?" He feigns innocence. "I thought that you liked Batman, dude? I thought that he was your  _epic bro_?"

"He is but that's.. that's beside the point!" Stiles screeches and Scott doesn't even bother to hide his amused grin. Getting Stiles worked up was one of his favorite hobbies. "Batman is just a regular human that can take a massive beating whereas Superman,-" He chances a glance over at his best friend. "-Superman is the  _man of steel!_ "

"But what if-" Scott chuckles, "-what if Superman wasn't the man of steel?"

"Then he'd still have super strength and speed, dude. Next discussion." Stiles sighs.

"Okay.. okay. Werewolves or Vampires?"

Stiles groans. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I, myself, am going against my own kind and going with vampires."

"They don't exist, Scotty." Stiles grits out.

"But, dude,  _what_   _if?_ " And another point to Scott for getting his best friend worked up once more. "Well, actually, I guess it depends on their age." Scott went on, smirking as he expects Stiles to blow up soon because how many times has Derek tried and grill it into their mind that vampires didn't exist? "If they're young then werewolves, hands down, have got this. But if they're old, well they do say power comes with age." When Stiles doesn't bother to fight him on it, he glances at his friend only to find that Stiles is practically leaning over his steering wheel with his head tilted to the side and his mouth slightly agape. "Dude?" Scott calls out.

"Shutup." Stiles mumbles. "I'm trying to figure out whether I should slow down or go around this insane person."

"Insa- what?" Scott looks forward now, his gaze catching sight of a person's silhouette walking down the middle of the road. "Whoa! I didn't even see her walking there."

"Her? You can see that it's a  _her?_ "

"Yeah, dude." Scott stares a bit harder now. "The body shape and hair, it reaches a bit further down the middle of her back."

"Well, do I go around her or do you think she'll move?"

Scott turns to his friend and shrugs. "Shouldn't we see if she needs help?"

Stiles grimaces as he looks back out the windshield and watches as the female pays them no mind, continuing to walk down the middle of the road without a care in the world. "If she's some knife-wielding crazy person-"

"Dude, relax." Scott grins at him and flashes his red eyes. "We got this."

Stiles rolls his eyes, Scott always finding an excuse to flash his alpha eyes whenever he got the chance, and creeps up on the girl. When they were close enough, Stiles came to a stop and let his Jeep idle there while he and Scott got off. Stiles finds it very odd that even though he pulled up pretty close to her, she didn't bother turning around or even move out of the way.

"Miss? You okay?" Scott calls out once he's in front of the jeep, taking a few steps towards the stranger.

The female stops in her tracks, Stiles and Scott bracing themselves as she slowly turns around. With the way the light from the jeep's headlights was hitting her and the way she had her face tilted down with her hair framing her face, her features are hidden in the shadows. "I'm fine. It'll all be okay soon enough." She says before she turns back around and slowly starts to walk away as her boots drag across the pavement.

" _What the fuck?_ " Stiles mouths at his best friend and Scott shrugs in response.

"Do you need a ride somewhere? Is there anywhere we can drop you off?"

The female stops again, turning to face them but this time, her head is held high. "You would do that? Offer a complete stranger a ride to wherever it is they wanted to go?" She glances at both Stiles and Scott, hair framing her round face and her warm brown eyes. Around her eyes, it's tinged red which gave off the impression that she had been crying and her nose is red from either crying or the night's cold air. The blazer jacket she had on over a gray fitted tee wasn't probably doing much for her but she didn't seem too bothered by it.

The longer Stiles stares at her, the more it felt like he knew her. As he continues to stare, neither him or Scott give her an answer because apparently Scott felt familiar with her as well. She sighs and turns around to continue on with her walk.

"Does she-"

"-look familiar?" Stiles finishes for his best friend. "Yeah. Yeah, she does."

Instead of waiting for Scott, Stiles jogs forward. "Wait! Wait. Can you just-" He runs out in front of her, hesitantly reaching up towards her face and when she doesn't swat him away- only flinches- he brushes the hair from her face back behind her ears. The girl sniffles, letting Stiles study her and when she gets a good look at him for the first time, she tilts her head to the side with furrowed brows.

"St-  _Stiles?_ " Stiles goes wide-eyed, dropping his hands as he takes a step back and Scott runs forward to join him. When her gaze slides from Stiles' shocked face to the boy next to him, her eyes widen. "And Scott!"

Scott balks, taking a step back to get a really good look at the slender female in front of him. As he slowly pieces everything together in his mind, he gasps. "Julie?!"

Julie breaks out into a tired smile, this being the most emotion she's shown so far as Scott and Stiles gape at her.

"Holy shit!" Stiles breathes in awe. "It's been what.. seven years since we've last seen you?"

"Yeah." Julie chuckles as she wipes at the tears gathering in her eyes. "It's been a long while."

"Wh-what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Scott blurts as he suddenly lunges forward, catching Julie in a hug. "Is your family with you? Are you all back for good?"

Julie breathes him in, his scent tickling her nose as she smiles fondly and recalls the memories of growing up with these two boys. "No. It's just me." She informs him. Scott pulls out of the hug and Stiles went next. The second she breathes in Stiles, her mouth and nose twitch causing her grip to tighten on him, and suddenly she is pushing him back. "No! No." She shook her head clear. "I, uh, I have to go." She looks worriedly between the two boys. "I-I'm sorry."

"Julie-"

"Don't!" Julie pleads with a worried Stiles. "I-it's not safe. I'm not safe to be around. You two need to go." She quickly tells them as she pushes Stiles back when he tries to soothe her. She looks up at Scott, her tan friend stealthily looking out around the woods that surround them.

"What do you mean it's not  _safe_?" Stiles questions. "Are you in danger? Do you need help?"

"No. It's not-  _dammit_." She pants as she took a couple of steps backward, her hands out in front of her to keep distance between them. "Just please go. I cant-"

"We're not leaving you." Scott states, the alpha within bristling to be let loose at the knowledge of a friend in danger. "This place isn't safe for someone walking on their own. If you need to go somewhere, well then hop in the jeep and we'll take you but you wandering down the road all alone is not going to be an option at the moment."

Tears fill Julie's eyes as her gaze darts back and forth between the two stubborn boys. Sensing that they weren't going to back down, she takes a deep breath to center herself and nods. "Is that all-night cafe still up and running?" It takes a while for the boys to figure out what cafe she's talking about but when they do, they both nod. "Good. Take me there and drop me off. I'll find my own way around."

Stiles and Scott both sigh in relief that they are going to get her out of the middle of the road and to a more populated area. They easily agree to that and gesture to the jeep, gesturing for her to walk first.

* * *

**Derek, Cora, and Isaac**

After a couple of hours of relaxing from the night's co-pack night, Derek and his two betas finally decided to clean up before getting some sleep.

Co-pack night was something that Isaac and Stiles had both come up with seeing as alphas were very territorial over their areas and neither alpha was looking forward to leaving Beacon Hills. And since Scott was now acting as an alpha of his own Pack, Isaac and Stiles decided that with their packs working together they'd be a force to be reckoned with should someone try to take over Beacon Hills territory. They presented the idea to Alpha Hale and Alpha McCall- both alphas finding no problem with the given idea since they were all friends in a way.

With co-pack nights established to get the alphas on better terms with each other, pack nights were either held at the newly rebuilt Hale home in the woods, the McCall household, or the Stilinski household.

As the pack nights progressed, it seemed like they had formed one giant pack but neither alpha would admit to it. They both claimed they had their own packs yet anyone could see that both alphas never made a decision without consulting the other. So while Scott and Derek wouldn't admit it- Isaac, Cora, Stiles, Allison, and Lydia had no problem with thinking that should they get into trouble, either alpha was going to be there to help them out. Or deal out punishment. It just depended on what type of trouble they got into.

"Tell me again whose idea it was to order wings with the pizza?" Isaac asks as he picks up dirtied discarded napkins and threw them away. "The entire pack are messy eaters, except for Allison and Lydia, and yet you still order the most messiest of foods."

Cora snorts and shakes her head. "You can blame Derek for that one. He doesn't know how to not cave in to Stiles' needs." She says as she stacks the empty pizza boxes.

"Like you're one to talk." Isaac grins. "You Hales, man. You both have soft spots for him."

"Have soft spots for who?" Derek inquires as he steps back inside.

"No-"

"Stiles." Isaac admits while Cora throws a glare in his direction. "Cora mentioned how you can't say no to him and I told her she had no room to talk." He tells his alpha as he continues to pick up trash. "I was just wondering why that was."

Derek doesn't bother with an answer as he huffs and moves to take the stacked boxes from his little sister to take outside to the trash. Cora growls in Isaac's direction for him even bringing it up. "He's annoying.. in an endearing way. That's all."

"Uh-huh." Isaac smugly grins. "And what do you think about Derek-"

A growl from outside meets their ears, both Isaac and Cora now grinning. There was an unspoken bond between the Hale alpha and the flailing teen, and while mostly everyone found it cute, they were practically forbidden to speak of it. Well, at least they couldn't speak of it if one of the two being talked about was currently present. Cora usually found herself gossiping with Lydia and wondering when or if Stiles and Derek would nut up and take control of their situation. While Cora would happily admit to having a tiny crush on Stiles for a while, she would be even happier if her brother would admit it too. They seemed to like each other a whole lot so she didn't see why they were tip-toeing around each other.

The two betas were too busy snickering that they didn't hear anything off or odd surrounding their home. However, Derek's sudden outraged roar had their backs stiffening and eyes glowing a bright yellow within a split second. As they listened in for anything else, the quietness of the woods afterward let them know that something was terribly wrong.

With their fangs and claws elongating, both betas ran for the door and out to look for their alpha.

They both launch themselves off the porch, landing in a crouch and growling threateningly out into the night. They can't smell anything out of the ordinary but as they listen, they can hear at least five different heartbeats beating rhythmically while one thumped sluggishly.

Simultaneously turning to the left, Isaac and Cora take off in a sprint. After running several yards into the surrounding woods, the two wolves come upon Derek who is thrown on the ground- knocked out. Cora roars menacingly and when she listens in for the other heartbeats, they're coming from up above.

She and Isaac both look up but the second they see the figures perched in the tree branches hiding in the shadows, both betas feel pinches in their neck. Isaac and Cora both roar at the threats as they yank out darts from their necks before more are shot into their torso.

Whatever was shot into them circulated rather quickly into both their systems and had both wolves staggering and falling to their knees. As Isaac and Cora continue to growl, five men in black garb jump down- surrounding them. As the two betas attempt last second swipes with their claws, one man knees Isaac in the face while another uses the butt of a rifle to hit Cora on her right temple- effectively knocking the both of them out.

* * *

**Allison and Lydia**

"Hey, have you heard from Isaac or Cora today?" Lydia asks as she types out another text message to the female Hale. "Cora isn't responding to me."

"No." Allison yawns as she stands up from her bed, hands reaching towards the ceiling as she stretches. "The last I've heard from them was last night."

"Hmm.." Lydia hums as she tries to figure out what their friends are doing. "They didn't say anything about plans today."

"Maybe they're sleeping in." Allison guesses. "We left Derek's pretty late last night."

Lydia looks thoughtful as she taps her nails on the back of her phone. "You're probably right." She purses her lips together. "If neither of them contact me after our showers, I say we go check on them. They never ignore a text."

"Only after our showers." Allison agrees.

Lydia smiles as she gets up from Allison's bed, going over to her overnight bag and picking out an outfit. Allison yawns one last time before collecting her clothes and heads for her Dad's bathroom while Lydia completely sets up camp in hers.

By the time Lydia is done with her shower and heading into Allison's room, Allison rushes in behind her and shuts the door- a panicked expression overtaking her features.

"What's wrong with you?" Lydia sighs as she undoes her hair from the sloppy bun it's in only to make a more suitable bun that she was willing to let people see her wearing.

"I overheard my Dad talking in his office." Allison mumbles heatedly. "Someone called in saying Hunters had their eyes set on Beacon Hills."

"Okay." Lydia drawls. "It's not like we haven't-"

"Rogue hunters, Lydia." She cuts off her friend. "Code doesn't apply to them."

"Shit." Lydia curses.

Beacon Hills hadn't had a problem since they had teamed up momentarily with the Alpha Pack to take out the Darach, and then Derek and Scott turned on the alphas- since they were responsible for Erica, Boyd, and Peter's death- and pretty much split the pack up.

It was a bloody fight to the death, Derek almost losing his little sister but when it came to light that Deucalion was the one take Ennis' life, Kali and the twins turned on him. Once Deucalion was out of the picture, Kali was still too vicious and animalistic so Derek had no problem taking that alpha's life. Aiden and Ethan were the only two who got to live, the twins each going their separate ways. While Aiden was determined to build a pack of his own somewhere that was nowhere close to Beacon Hills, Ethan followed Danny who ended up moving to San Francisco.

It'd been six months of quiet so, of course, rogue hunters would choose to end their now peaceful lives.

"You don't think.." Lydia trails off as her eyes land on her phone.

"I don't know but we need to go and warn them." Allison worries her bottom lip. "Can you get a hold of Stiles? Make sure they're okay and let them know what's going on but  _don't_ freak them out." She tells her friend. "I'm going to pack a few things in case we run into trouble but I have to be sneaky about it so my Dad doesn't suspect anything."

"On it." Lydia nods distractedly. "Tell them what's going but don't worry them. I can do that."

Allison smiles faintly as she walks to her closet and opens up a black trunk that she hadn't had to use in a while. Silver-tipped arrows and chinese daggers lie inside, Allison picking up the daggers and shoving two of them in her boots. Another dagger gets added into the back waistline of her pants and she quickly picks up a few mini-arrows before picking up the mini cross bow and large bag to hide her weapons in.

She can hear Lydia talking on the phone, her voice taking on a surprised lilt to it before she's back to normal and quickly explaining the possible Hunter problem. She doesn't tell them that Isaac or Cora aren't answering their texts but she does tell them that herself and Allison are heading out to Derek's to hang out with them while filling them in.

They talk for a few more seconds as Allison arranges items in her bag to hide her weapons and then Lydia is there in the closet. "We're good to go." She tells her. "Scott and Stiles ran into an old friend last night and something was off about her. They're going to investigate for a bit."

Allison sighs. "Alright. Let's go then."

The two of them easily sneak outside, Chris not finding anything off about his daughter or her friend going out in the middle of the day. The ride to Derek's is a tense one, Lydia still trying to get a hold of either Cora or Isaac on their way there.

No-one answers.

The second they pull up through the newly graveled drive-way, both females share a brief look of worry. Derek's Camaro and Toyota are still parked out front and the front door is ajar.

"Do we call in backup now?" Lydia frowns.

Allison doesn't bother with an answer, instead she quickly parks her car and jumps out. Lydia groans before following after her friend and up the porch steps.

"Derek?" Allison calls out as she pushes the front door open. "Isaac? Cora?"

The two girls step quietly into the home, both of them frowning when they realize the TV is still on. If they knew one thing about Derek Hale, it was that he was very anal about turning things off in the house when no-one was home. So with the TV being on, the door slightly ajar, and the cars still outside- something was definitely up.

"How many hunters did they tell your Dad was coming?"

"I'm not sure." Allison mumbles. "But they couldn't have taken down an alpha and two betas. Maybe they went for a run?"

"I don't think so."

"Let's take a look outside. You can usually tell if there was a fight or something. If we find anything fishy, then we call for backup."

"Whatever." Lydia sighs. "If my heels get dirty, you're buying me a new pair."

Allison grins at that. "If anything gets dirtied, it's all Derek's fault for making us search for him. He can buy you a new pair."

"Fair point." The strawberry blonde hums in agreement. "Lead the way, oh tiny Huntress."

Allison grins at her friend, taking the lead as she leads them back out on the porch. They stop at the top step, Allison looking out over the ground before them. Since she was the one trained for tracking, Lydia happily follows Allison's lead on this one and sure enough- moments later- Allison spots some tracks that don't belong to them.

"There." Allison points it out, quickly making her way towards it.

As she stands right behind the pair of boot prints, she crouches down and looks around. There's another set of shoe prints a few feet to her right and then there's a mess of foot prints a few feet in front of her. She can usually tell how many different people are involved but with the way the ground looks, it's impossible.

"There was definitely a scuffle." Allison finally tells Lydia. "And then I only see two sets of prints that lead up to here and then back towards the woods.

"Do you think Derek surprised them with a training session?"

"I'm not sure." Allison sighs. "Try one of their phones again. Call it this time."

Lydia obliges, quickly finding Cora in her contacts first and calling the petite she-wolf. Within seconds, the familiar ringing of Cora's phone comes from the woods. Allison and Lydia glance at each other, the two females walking towards it without a second thought. The second the phone goes to voicemail, Lydia hangs up and calls again to follow the ring.

They end up calling the phone four times before they finally find it thrown in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, that explains why she wasn't answering me." Lydia says as she bends down, picking up the phone and pocketing it.

Allison looks around wearily, taking in their surroundings but still nothing seems out of place. She notices a few snapped twigs and a few shuffled leaves so she continues to follow that path.

"Where are you going now?" Lydia grumbles. "We should head back."

"There's a clearing just a few more yards this way, remember? Lets just make sure they're not horsing around before we truly panic."

Lydia takes a moment to look towards the sky as if asking  _why me_ before following her stubborn friend. The strawberry blonde stomps after Allison, muttering all the while about werewolves and their inability to inform people of their whereabouts and huntress' who didn't know when to give up. She's too busy muttering to herself and making snarky remarks beneath her breath that she doesn't realize Allison has stopped until she runs into her back.

"Alli-"

"Shh!" Allison cuts her off.

Lydia scowls behind her back, rolling her eyes and stepping to the side to see what has her best friend tense. When her eyes land on what was  _supposed_ to be a field clearing, her stomach completely drops and her throat tightens up.

Cora and Isaac are both in a seated position, hands tied behind their backs- both around a pole of their own. They look as if they had recently been sedated and are barely coming out of the effects as they lazily snarl at the three guys in black garb seated in the middle of the various poles that seemed to have erected out of nowhere. Derek is also there, tied to a pole as well, though he's alert and glaring at the three men before him and what looked to be like a muzzle fastened around the bottom half of his face.

"Now do we call Scott?" Lydia gulps as she takes a step back, a twig snapping in the process.

Allison numbly nods as she bends down, her hand sliding along her leg until it reaches her boot- her fingers sliding inside and wrapping around the hilt of one of her daggers. "Yeah. Call Scott." She mumbles.

With her eyes trained on Derek, Allison is able to see when the Hale Alpha picks up on her whereabouts- his gaze zeroing in on her as his eyes flash alpha red. The visible shake of his head tells Allison to  _stop right now_  and then the nod to the side tells her to  _get the hell out of here._

Allison frowns and reaches blindly behind her where she knew Lydia is still in some form of shock. Hell,  _she_  was in some form of shock at seeing Derek, Isaac, and Cora tied to posts like that out in the open. The second Derek starts to struggle against his restraints with his gaze still on them hidden behind the treeline, Allison grips Lydia's arm with her free hand and turns around only to run into two strong chests.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Lydia stumbles back in surprise and fear as two men stand side-by-side with easy yet unnerving grins- their faces painted like army rejects. Allison positions herself in front of Lydia, her arm bringing up the dagger to hold it between herself and the strangers in some sort of protection. She really hated being caught off guard.

"Look, Russ. We have a girl who knows what she's doing."

Lydia and Allison hold their ground, eyes trained on the threat before them as Allison tries to figure out a way to get themselves out of this situation. Seconds pass and then a muffled scream behind her has Allison turning only to see Lydia being dragged backward by another guy. A needle gets shoved into Lydia's neck, Allison spinning on her heel and swiping with her dagger when she feels a hand come down on her shoulder. She takes two more swipes as the men dodge her, laughing all the while, before she feels a pinch in her neck. When she reaches with her free hand to her neck, she pulls out a dart and tosses it angrily to the ground.

"You have no idea who just messed with." She grits out as she stumbles to stay standing upright.

"Sure we do, little Argent." One of the men sneers at her as he closes in. "You run with a wolf pack. The Argents have no sense of honor anymore. We're just cleaning up a mess that should have been taken care of long ago."

Allison lunges at him with all her energy only to be shoved to the ground where darkness quickly consumes her.

..

..

Lydia doesn't know how long she's been out but she knows it's been a while because the sun is starting to set. By the time her vision clears, she realizes that she's tied to a post just like the wolves were. Isaac and Cora now both have the same type of steel muzzle that Derek has on and it doesn't take long for her to realize that the muzzles are to keep them from howling for help.

Someone having a coughing fit next to her catches her attention and she finds one of the men crouched down in front of Allison and throwing water in her face.

"Wakey, wakey, Argent." He mocks.

Lydia takes a moments to study their captors, each and everyone of them nothing spectacular. They're all in black garb- black fatigue pants, black long-sleeve shirts (some have their sleeves rolled up to their elbows), and heavy duty vests covering their chests. They're all wearing beanies and war paint covers their features so it's hard to make out anything that would normally stand out, and their chosen weapons are all scattered in between them.

"W-what are you doing?" Lydia stammers. "They haven't done anything.  _We_  haven't done anything."

"They-" a new guy comes up and crouches in front of Lydia while the other one continues to taunt Allison. "-exist. That's enough for us to take them down."

"Yeah.. and what about us?"

The guy has the audacity to chuckle. "You side with them. You see, Lydia," He coos her name. "-we've been watching for a few days now- just enough to learn the names of those we're going kill. We saw how the world's most infamous Hunting Family now sides with what they were meant to hunt and watched as two other humans got roped in." Lydia narrows her eyes as him as she tries to stand now. "Oh yes, we know all about the last remaining wolf and his human pet."

"We aren't pets." She sneers.

"Might as well be." He shrugs. "And they'll be here soon." He grins. "Just right after my friend texts them from one of your phones. And then the whole pack of mutts and their pets will be together as you all die."

For a moment, Lydia is thankful that Hunters have no supernatural abilities because right now, her heart is beating ridiculously fast. Derek, Isaac, and Cora are all fighting against their restraints- low growls being the only thing they're able to produce because of the muzzles keeping their jaws practically shut tight.

"When our alpha gets here," Allison pants from her spot on the ground. "-he's going to tear you to pieces. And I'll gladly watch on as you scream for your life."

"Hate to break it to 'ya, little girl, but your alpha's tied up with all of you. Can't you see or are you blind?"

Allison picks herself up now, the Huntress finally realizing that she's tied to the pole next to Lydia as she stands on shaky legs. Together, the girls share a brief look at one another, smirking as their eyes slide back to their captors.

"Who said he's our only one?"

The two men who were taunting the girls slowly stop chuckling when they realize the girls are being serious. Derek's growls get louder and as the men slowly turn to look at him over their shoulders, they both curse before jogging over to regroup with their friends. They had only guessed one alpha was in the pack because more than one alpha usually caused conflict. And now- now they were way in over their heads.

As the group of Hunters converse, Lydia starts muttering low enough so they can't hear her.

"Derek. Derek, if you can hear me, look at me." Instantaneously, Derek locks his gaze on her. "They're gonna set a trap for Scott and Stiles. We need to warn them.  _I_ need to warn them." She goes quiet after that, letting that sink in so the alpha knows what she's about to do.

Apparently the Hunters weren't all that if they hadn't done enough research to know that leaving Lydia conscious was probably their biggest mistake. One of the perks of being a banshee, besides being a messenger for the  _Otherworld,_ was that she was like their personal alarm system. Her scream didn't seem to affect the humans as it did the others and it could reach a supernatural being even if they were miles away.

Lydia and Allison wait, the two girls tensing up when now three of the men starting walking towards them and Lydia finally catches the visible nod of Derek's head. Sucking in a deep breath, Lydia braces herself and did the only thing she could do at the moment.

She wailed.

* * *

**Scott and Stiles**

Stiles and Scott had spent the last few hours searching for Julie. They started off at  _Cafe Cris_ where they had dropped her off the previous night but she was nowhere to be seen. Stiles parked his Jeep down one of the streets as he and Scott started searching on foot for her through the stores and cafes. When they didn't find her, they went back to Cafe Cris and asked around, giving the waiters and waitresses a description of Julie but none of them seemed to remember her.

They spent two hours looking before they gave up and jumped back in the Jeep.

"Well, we did find her wandering the road last night. Do you think she's at it again?"

"I don't know." Scott mumbles as he keeps his eyes peeled for any sight of the girl. "But there's only one way to find out."

Stiles nods and heads for the main roads where the woods reside on either side and they only have to drive for about five minutes before they find Julie standing at the Preserve entrance looking on wistfully. Scott and Stiles share a confused looked as they watch Julie stare off into the woods with a longing look engraved in her features.

Both Scott and Stiles get off the Jeep, make their way towards Julie and when it doesn't seem like she senses their presence, Stiles lays a hand on her shoulder.

The effect is instantaneous as Julie flinches back as if burned, her eyes blazing as she scowls at Stiles and Scott. When recognition flashes in her eyes, her features soften. "Sorry. You startled me."

"Oh, no." Stiles mumbles. "That's, uh, that's a my bad. Sorry."

Julie offers him a feeble grin as she nods at both boys. "What are you doing out here?"

"Us? What are  _you_ doing out here?" Scott counters. "The sun will be down soon. Don't you remember what we told you last night?"

"Yes." Julie sighs as she rolls her eyes, shoving her hands in the front pockets of her jeans. It's then that the boys take a moment to look her over and realize she's still in the same clothes as the night before. "But I can take care of myself. I'm no longer a little girl, Scott."

Scott grins at her, his attention then focused on where she was gazing. "Remember when Stiles' dad used to take us camping?"

"And your Mom would pack all the stuff for s'mores."

"S'mores I wasn't allowed to eat." Stiles threw in after Julie. "You guys suck."

Julie and Scott laugh as all three of them now stare off into the woods. "Those were the times, huh?" Julie murmurs. "When we didn't have a care in the world. When our parents took care of us." It takes her voice cracking at the end of her sentence to alert the boys to her distress. They both look at her, tears silently falling down her cheeks as she stares out into the woods. "I miss it."

"Jules?" Stiles furrows his eyebrows as he angles his body towards her, stepping in her line of vision. "What's going on? Why are you back in Beacon Hills all alone?" He asks. The way she said  _I miss it_ , it almost seemed as if she were truly alone.

Julie averts her gaze from Stiles, biting her bottom lip as she gently wipes away her tears. "I just wanted to see this place one last time." And yeah, that didn't answer his question at all. Something was definitely up.

"One last time?"

"Yeah." Julie answers Scott. "I, uh, I have to go and I won't be back. I just wanted one last look at my childhood home."

"Oh. Well, how long are you here for?" Scott gains Julie's full attention, the brunette turning to face him completely. He finally gets a good look at her, one that isn't in the moonlight and he mentally frowns at what he sees.

She's pale.

Pale enough to raise a bit of an alarm and she has dark circles beneath her eyes. And when she takes her hands from her pockets and crosses her arm, he thinks that she might be shaking in the cold but he can't quite tell. "Julie, you're not sick, are you?" He tries to get a read from her, even going as far as checking her heart beat but it's steady. Steady and oddly slow.

"No!" She squeaks. "No. I'm just tired is all." She tells him with a sigh. "I actually didn't sleep last night. I've been roaming around town until I get my fill and take off."

"Take off?" Stiles jumps into the conversation. "Take off how? You don't have a car."

Julie shrugs and takes a step back so she faces both of her old friends. "I hitch-hiked. It's not as scary as most people make it out to be."

Scott groans while Stiles shakes his head in disbelief. "Jesus, Julie, do you know how many people are murdered while hitch-hiking?!"

"No, Mr. Stilinski, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me." She mocks, tears being slowly forgotten as Stiles playfully glares at her. "Still have a knack for knowing every little fact, do you?"

"Still have a knack for attracting the wrong crowd, do you?"

"I first attracted you and Scott." She feebly grins. "So what does that say about you two?"

"That you were highly adorable in pigtails and we were easily influenced." Stiles snorts. "Geez, what happened?" He playfully grimaces as he tugs on a few strands of her hair.

Julie's eyes widen in mock outrage, slapping Stiles' hand away as she pouts, and Scott laughs. The trio stand there, all three of them easily grinning at one another as if they had never spent time apart. It's only when Julie can't take the silence anymore and opens her mouth that they realize they haven't been together for a while.

"So who have you two hung around with since my untimely departure?"

"Well, we actually-"

" _AaahhhhhHHHHHHhhhhhhh.."_

Scott's posture immediately goes stiff- his attention span to Stiles' reply short-lived as he tunes in his hearing to see what direction the scream is coming from. He's too busy trying to pinpoint a direction, and Stiles is too busy talking, that neither boy notices Julie flinch at the scream.

It's a piercing wail that has the hairs on the back of her neck standing on ends and having her feel like she's on edge. She sees Scott trying to pinpoints it's location but when she looks at Stiles- Stiles is still rambling on about a girl named Allison, Lydia Martin, two guys named Isaac and Derek, and some girl by the name of Cora. It's like he doesn't even hear it.

"-and so yeah, Jackson is actually a good guy but you didn't hear it from me." Stiles finishes. "And I will forever deny I just said it so good luck trying to blackmail me with that."

Julie shakes her head as if clearing it before she plasters on a fake grin. "Yeah, you do that."

Scott clears his throat then, eyes frantically darting to Stiles. "Dude, we gotta go."

"What? But we-"

"Now, Stiles. We don't have time." Scott grits out and whatever passes over Scott's features has Stiles numbly agreeing.

"Yeah. Okay. We'll go." He stammers. "But what about-"

"Go." Julie tells him as she takes a second to look around. "I'll be fine and I'll be sure not to leave without saying goodbye in person this time."

Stiles nods as he looks to Scott, Scott looking frantically towards the woods. "I'm sorry, Jules, but we really have to go. Maybe we can give you a ride back into town?"

"Don't bother. I like the walks."

"Yeah but-"

"Scott." Julie determinedly catches his gaze. "I'm fine. I'll walk back. Go."

Stiles watches as his best friend relaxes right before his eyes and a dazed look overcomes his features. There's a moment where it looks like Scott's going to cave but then he shakes his head and blinks rapidly. "No, wait- I, uh.."

"Go." Julie nudges him with a confused frown. "I promise I'll be fine."

"Yeah but just-" Scott trails off when he sees Julie clench her jaw. "-start walking towards town now? The sun is nearly gone and I don't feel comfortable leaving you all alone."

"I've been alone for a while," She mumbles. "-but if it makes you feel better, I'll go now."

"Yes. Thank you." Scott sighs.

Julie weakly grins at them before Scott and Stiles turn to run back to the Jeep, both boys hurriedly getting in and waiting for her to start walking. She rolls her eyes at their odd protectiveness and starts her trek back towards town.

The boys patiently watch as Julie makes her way towards town, Scott bouncing his knees impatiently. Stiles doesn't know what's going on but he knows it's not good if Scott is already this nervous. By the time Julie is out of sight, Scott turns to Stiles.

"Drive. Now. Through the Preserve and towards Derek's." Stiles doesn't wait for any other explanation knowing that he shouldn't question the alpha right now. "Something's wrong. I heard Lydia's scream. Didn't she say she and Allison were going to Derek's?"

Stiles gulps and nods, pressing his foot down harder on the accelerator. They make it to Derek's in record time, Stiles slamming on his brakes when they're close enough. Both of Derek's cars and Allison's sit outside, the front door ajar. Scott and Stiles both share a wary look, Stiles going to the back of his jeep and pulling out a titanium baseball bat that he carried around now. He had learned his lesson with wooden bats and the twins' head so titanium it was now.

"You think the Hunters took the girls too?"

"She screamed, Stiles." Scott grit out. His eyes taking on a red hue, the alpha in him rising to the surface. "They have everyone." He growls, his eyes landing on the ground where there was an obvious scuffle and follows the trail with his eyes. "They went that way."

Stiles takes off running after Scott, bat gripped tight in his hand as he mentally prays that he doesn't trip or fall. They hadn't had a problem for a little over a half year and now- well drama was bound to find them sooner or later.

At least it was Hunter's this time and nothing with claws, fangs, or super strength.

Scott finally starts to slow down and Stiles catches up just in time before they break into the clearing. Scott is audibly growling and snarling by now, and he slowly makes his way towards the group of Hunters who have their Pack and Derek's all tied up. The wolves are all muzzled and Stiles clenches his bat tighter at how the Hunters are treating his friends. He hears Scott let out an almighty roar- Derek, Isaac, and Cora fighting harder against their restraints now when he catches sight of Allison and Lydia.

Lydia is bleeding from her mouth, a scowl directed towards the Hunters while Allison looks like she's been drenched. When the Hunters lay eyes on Scott, they all have the balls the crack a grin before one of them pulls out a dagger from his belt- a dagger that looks highly familiar- and struts towards Allison.

"Get. Away. From. Her." Scott growls at him, eyes shining red.

The Hunter closest to Allison snorts at him, gripping the pole above Allison's head and twirling himself behind her so he's now standing next to her on the opposite side. He pulls another familiar dagger from his belt, placing the blade against Allison's neck. "But the little Huntress came to play." He coos mockingly. "I think it's only fair that the Huntress gets the fastest death here, don't you?" He says and presses the blade hard enough to thinly cut her and make her bleed.

Scott snarls as Allison whimpers and Lydia's a second too late in yelling at Scott to stop. The second Scott lunges with his fangs bared and roar reverberating all around them, another Hunter steps forwards and fires off two shots into Scott's chest.

"Scott!" Stiles screams, running forward when his friend staggers to the side and drops to his knees.

* * *

**Julie**

Julie is starving.

The last time she had fed was two days ago and she nearly had a slip-up last night when hugging Stiles. For some reason- when hugging Scott- she didn't feel the urge to chomp on his neck but when Stiles hugged her, his blood pumped deliciously through his veins. Her mini freak out nearly caused a mess but luckily for her, the boys were still easily distracted and she managed to get them to forget all about it.

After they had dropped her off, the temptation to feed had been all around her so once Scott and Stiles left, she made her way back to the woods where she roamed around and drank in memories before she left once more, but this time for good.

The world would be a better place with one less monster.

Once again, when Stiles and Scott left her, she made sure they were gone before blurring into the woods with inhumane speeds in search of some food. If she was going to be around them for one more day, she really needed to sate her hunger so she didn't out herself in front of them.

As she stealthily scours the wooded area for some type of animal to feed off of, two gun shots ring out in the distance. She freezes at the sound, ears twitching to catch any sounds that are miles away. She can faintly hear screaming- a girl screaming- and with a frown, she forgets about dinner as she goes to investigate.

The closer Julie gets to a sobbing female, her sense of smell zeroes in on the smell of a metallic and rust spice in the air, and her throat burns in anticipation. Her gums ache as her fangs slide out, her eyes pulsing funny as she feels the veins beneath her eyes slither to the surface. Every sense she has heightens as she goes into hunting mode and follows the smell on instinct.

It doesn't take Julie long until she standing just on the outside of the clearing, hiding away in the shadows as her eyes catalog what she's seeing. There are seven poles erected in the middle of the field, each pole having one being tied to it in a different state of health. Three of them have muzzles covering their faces and it isn't until she hears the growling and sees the flash of yellow and red eyes that she realizes they're werewolves.

Two men are crouched before one person, blocking her view of the being as they taunt him. "Two alphas in one pack? Now we didn't see this coming."

The mentioning of two alphas is enough to snap her out of her blood haze- because two alphas running together was unheard of, at least where she's from- but then the scent of blood wafts towards her again, and her mouth salivates. She doesn't want to feed on a human but she doesn't know how much longer she can fight it off.

"Stop it! You're killing him." A brunette cries. When Julie zeroes in on her, she notices that she and her red-head companion are bleeding. It's their blood that smells so deliciously good.

"That's the whole point, doll. To kill him and the rest of the pack."

Julie knows she should help. At least help the humans if she can but the blood has her mind fuzzy and well, if she can feed real quick then maybe the men who look like black op rejects could help her in her mission to end her monstrous life once and for all.

Her hunger gets the best of her and the moment she takes a step forward, a familiar voice has her freezing mid-stride. "You're really going to kill us all? The Sheriff's kid, an Argent's daughter, and the son of one hell of a Doctor who will go on a murdering spree when she finds out her own kid was murdered in cold blood. You won't get away with it, you know that right?"

Julie's vampire visage fades away in her shock but the second one of the men walk up to Stiles and backhands him across his face, an angry hiss escapes from between her lips and her fangs are bared once more.

The three wolves who have muzzles on their faces freeze, heads snapping towards her as she stalks forward. Those three are the only ones who see her as she sets her sights on the guy in front of Stiles but when the two crouching stand and she sees Scott sitting down and bleeding black blood from his chest, her fury is directed towards them.

One second there's two men laughing down at Scott withering in pain and the next, there's an earsplitting scream piercing the air as one of the men goes missing within the blink of an eye.

The laughter immediately ceases and weapons are drawn as the Hunters start calling out for their missing friend Wade.

Stiles stands there wide-eyed, his heart hammering as he watched the guy disappear and heard the anguish cry of pain. Allison and Lydia stand, mouths agape as they try to see anything as the Hunters before them place themselves in a circle with their weapons drawn.

A sudden thunk has everyone turning towards the direction it came from, the Hunters cursing when they see Wade lying on the ground lifeless and a bloodied wound on his neck.

Another hiss sounds from the darkness, the Hunters all turning as one and firing off in the blank space. A second Hunter goes missing, screaming in pain as an audible snap is heard before he too is tossed with Wade.

The three remaining Hunters huddle together with their backs to one another, each of them facing a different direction and waiting for the next attack.

"Come on!" One of them yells as he cocks his gun.

Julie smirks from her spot up in the tree, eyes gleaming as blood drips from her chin. She forgot what a rush it was to drink straight from the vein.

One of the Hunters gets fed up, marching over to Derek and yanking off his muzzle. "What is it? Who else is in your pack?"

Derek glares down at him as he flexes his jaw. "I don't know. You have our entire pack tied up."

"Don't lie to me!" The Hunter yells. "Someone is protecting you and your pack of dogs. Now tell me," He points the barrel of his gun to Derek's chest. "-who it is or we'll have two alphas dying a slow death of wolfsbane poisoning."

Derek growls at him but before he could retort, there's a blur of dark hair in front of him as the Hunter screams and disappears within the blink of an eye. Derek, Cora, and Isaac all tense at how close that  _thing_ got to them and are struggling more than ever now to get free. Whatever it is- it's picking off the Hunters one by one and there's no telling whether or not it's truly protecting them or just starting with the Hunters first.

The third body gets added the the pile and only two live now. One of them makes the dumb move of only looking at Stiles and instantaneously, he ends up with a snapped neck and dropping right where he stands. Everyone's freaking out, the only light being that from the moon, and the humans can't see as well as the wolves.

The last Hunter takes a look at all his dead friends before anger boils up inside of him. Turning his glare on Derek, he stomps towards him with his gun in hand only to be tackled by a body smaller than his. When he lands on his back and looks up, he's faced with a female with blood smeared around her mouth, fangs, veins crawling beneath her eyes, and the whites of her eyes blood red.

"Leave him alone." She snarls before grinning a feral grin when she hears his heart hammer twice as loudly and twice as fast. She feels proud when his fear spikes at the sight of her fangs and wastes no more time in gripping him by the shoulders and sinking her fangs into his neck.

The Hunter screams out, struggling against her hold but Julie easily over powers him. She drinks her fill, feels her strength return to her, and when she hears his heart slowing, a loud roar rings out in the night. She snaps out of her blood induced haze, eyes zeroing in on the werewolf who's baring his own set of werewolf fangs in her direction and eyes glowing red.

Julie frowns in confusion before she realizes what just went down and she scurries away from the man in her clutches. He turns away from her, wheezing in pain as he now tries to crawl away. As she takes in the carnage she just caused, her vampire visage fades away and tears instantly well up as she climbs to her feet.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She murmurs over and over. Derek's eyes dim in confusion at the female's apologies.

Scott wheezes, struggling to breathe and sit up straighter so he can see what's going on.

"Please. Help him." A feminine voice calls out. "Help us. He's going to die."

Julie turns towards the brunette only to find her glancing around. She, nor Stiles or the red-head can see her but the wolves can with their more than perfect eyesight.

Julie glances at Scott before she takes a deep breath and heads towards him. The moment she gets a couple of feet away from him, the wolves all snarl and growl. She gets that they don't want her anywhere near him so she turns to another familiar face. Stiles.

But the second she sets her sight on him, the growls and snarls get even louder but she figures they have to give her one so she goes for Stiles. Maybe he can help with Scott.

When her figure becomes visible in the dark- Allison, Lydia, and Stiles all freeze at the incoming being. She stops just before him, her face downcast with her hair hiding her face. She slowly looks up at him, her hands coming up to push her hair behind her ears and plasters on a guilty smile.

"J-Julie?!"

"Hiya, Stiles."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. Yes, Julie is a vampire. Why else do you think I used Nina Dobrev/Elena Gilbert as her face-claim? She's already a vampire, so why not?**

**And yes, for those of you who caught it, when Julie is telling Scott that she's fine and can walk back into town during their second meeting- that's her trying to compel him but since he's a werewolf, it didn't really work. And yes, I'm aware that vampires can't compel other supernatural beings unless they're an Original but since she's not an Original and Scott's a bitten wolf, well why the hell not? It could have worked- it almost worked- but it didn't.**

**Just so you know, I'll be mixing some of the vampire traits from TVD and True Blood. You'll see what I'm talking about soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've never had any story where I had to put a trigger warning in it. At least I think this chapter would be considered a trigger warning for talk of suicide and yeah.. read at your own risk.

 

**Previously on Losing Your Memory..**

_Julie glances at Scott before she takes a deep breath and heads towards him. The moment she gets a couple of feet away from him, the wolves all snarl and growl. She gets that they don't want her anywhere near him so she turns to another familiar face. Stiles._

_But the second she sets her sight on him, the growls and snarls get even louder but she figures they have to give her one so she goes for Stiles. Maybe he can help with Scott._

_When her figure becomes visible in the dark- Allison, Lydia, and Stiles all freeze at the incoming being. She stops just before him, her face downcast with her hair hiding her face. She slowly looks up at him, her hands coming up to push her hair behind her ears and plasters on a guilty smile._

_"J-Julie?!"_

_"Hiya, Stiles."_

* * *

The growling stops the moment Julie's name passes from Stiles' lips- Stiles staring in shocked awe at his friend standing before him. Julie's guilty grin falters, her bottom lip trembling as she stares at the ground and waits for the scream or shouts of fear.

"Wha- why- how did-"

"Last year." Julie mumbles sadly. "I was turned last year."

"What exactly  _are you?_ " Stiles murmurs.

Julie looks up then, her eyebrows rising into her hairline. "Come on, Stiles. I know you're not that dumb."

"Yeah but-" He trails off, eyes darting to Derek before narrowing into slits. "-you said they didn't exist!"

Derek's eyes widen when Julie turns to face him, his eyes taking in the fact that this girl moved faster than what his eyes could see and that she has blood smeared around her mouth. His jaw clenches before it looks like he's going to say something but a whimper of pain catches their attention. They all turn to Scott who's still tied up and slouching against one of the poles, black blood leaking from his gunshot wounds and mouth now.

Allison cries, pulling against her restraints. "Please." The cuffs jingle as she moves. "If you're not going to hurt us, please let us go so we can help him. He's dying!"

Julie frowns at her words as she looks back at Scott and then without thinking twice about, she heads to the pleading girl to check out the bindings. "What's wrong with him?" She asks as the pulls apart the chain that connects the shackles around the girl's wrist. "I smell wolfsbane but I've never seen wolfsbane do that to a wolf before." After the shackles, she easily unties the knots in the rope before Allison is finally free.

Allison sighs in relief, rubbing her sore wrists as she runs to one of the weapons laying around and picks it up before running towards Scott. "What do you mean you've never seen wolfsbane do that before?" a deep voice asks as she works on Stiles' binds now.

Julie pauses in her work, peering around Stiles before asking Stiles, "Who's he?"

Derek growls and Stiles snorts. "Derek Hale. Hale alpha." Stiles answers. "The two next to him are his betas Isaac and his sister Cora."

"Stiles." Derek warns. "Stop talking."

"She's a friend." Stiles shoots back. "It's only fair we introduce ourselves to our savior."

"Our savior just slaughtered a group of hunters within seconds. I'm not so sure it's a good idea to walk down memory lane right now."

Julie frowns as she finishes Stiles' binds. "He's right you know." She mumbles. "I'm dangerous now. I'm not that same little girl who used to go camping in the woods with you and Scott."

Scott suddenly screams in pain, startling everyone including Julie who's face morphs suddenly into her inner monster. Her eyes narrow on the girl kneeling beside Scott, a hiss escaping as her lips pull back to bare her fangs in Scott's direction.

"Hey, whoa, calm down." Stiles walks into her line of vision. "Allison is just curing him. The cure is a major pain in the ass but he'll be okay soon enough." Julie breathes in and out as to calm herself down and let's her vampire features morph away. "Not the same girl anymore, huh? Looks like to me you're still protective of us as you used to be."

His mouth curves into a grin and Julie barely offers one back. "You should go help free that alpha and his wolves. I'll get Lydia."

Julie moves over to Lydia Martin, the girl she rarely spoke to when they were little. Lydia watches her with wary eyes but doesn't say anything as Julie moves behind her to free her. "Uh, measly human here." Stiles quips. "You're the only one strong enough to rip apart the chains."

"Fine." She sighs. "Then go take off those muzzles. They look really uncomfortable."

The second Lydia is free, she rubs at her own wrist while nodding her thanks to Julie. The two girls weren't what you would call friends but they didn't dislike each other. The moment Lydia acknowledges her so-called thanks, she makes a be-line for Cora who's still tied up. Sighing in exasperation, she uses her vampire speed to appear behind each wolf and snap the chains to their shackles while letting Stiles and Lydia do the rest. The wolves had a split second to tense at Julie's close proximity before she was gone and kneeling next to Allison who was now helping Scott sit up.

"Easy, Scotty." Julie murmurs when Scott groans in pain.

Scott's eyes flutter open, his brows furrowing when he sees Julie is there with them. His body is slowly healing and he's confused as to why Julie's face is covered in blood but the cock of a shotgun catches his and Julie's attention. Both supernatural beings turn towards the sound, Scott's eyes widening as he sees a weakened Hunter lazily pointing the barrel of a shotgun towards Lydia's back.

"No.  _Don't!_ " Scott manages to groan out.

Cora is closest to Lydia but the she-wolf is still managing with the knots of her ropes that she can't get out fast enough. The same goes for Isaac who Stiles is trying to help free and Derek watches on in horror as the Hunter places his finger on the trigger. Derek is the furthest away from her, and Lydia doesn't see the danger that's right at her back so that really pisses off Julie once more.

Shooting or stabbing someone in the back is the coward's path and she'd be damned if she watched on as Lydia fell. Before the Hunter can squeeze the trigger, Julie bares fang once more and hisses in rage. She disappears from Scott's side within the blink of an eye and when a gunshot sounds in the night, everyone flinches.

Lydia screams, Cora breaking the last of her bindings and pulling Lydia behind her only to find Stiles' friend standing there and breathing raggedly. All her life, Cora and her siblings had been told vampires didn't exist but there was one right before her eyes right now. The girl's fangs were sharp, blood smeared around her mouth, chin, and neck. Dark veins protruded beneath the female's eyes and the whites of said female's eyes were blood red. The girl's top lip trembled in anger, the female slowly turning around and giving Cora her back. It's then that Cora realizes the girl took the bullet in the back for Lydia.

The Hunter grunts in shock and scrambles to cock the shotgun once more when Julie starts stalking towards him. He barely manages to place his finger back on the trigger before the gun is ripped from his hands and thrown to the side, Julie bending down and wrapping one hand around his throat. With a snarl and inhumane strength, she easily lifts him from the ground and holds him so that his feet dangle right above said ground.

Her eyes burn in anger as she slowly brings the Hunter closer to her face, her mouth opening a bit wider as she gets ready to sink her fangs back into him to finish him off. A deep growl sounds behind her, snapping her out of her predatory and protective demeanor, and she peers over her shoulder at the one called Derek.

Derek stands tall while letting his eyes flash a deep red. Julie knows how protective and rule-abiding werewolves can be so she lets her fangs crawl back up into her gums. "If you wanted to finish him off, all you had to do was ask."

By now, everyone is stumbling towards Derek, Stiles and Allison helping Scott walk. "Is that what you're going to do- finish him off?" He asks. The Hunter now has his feet back on the ground but Julie still has her hand gripping his throat tight.

"I was going to feed one last night before I let you kill me."

Her blunt statement catches the wolves off guard, Scott and Stiles both snapping their gazes up at their friend. " _What?!_ "

"I'm a monster." She tells them with a sudden feeble grin and shrug. "Look at what I've done." Her eyes then dart towards the pile of bodies she made before going back to her friends. "My kind don't belong in this world."

The Hale/McCall pack is too caught up with this  _vampire_ that they don't see the Hunter's hand moving towards his back pockets. In the moment of silence that follows, his fingers wrap around the hilt of a dagger, gripping it tight as he brings it forward and shoves it into Julie's abdomen.

Julie snarls in rage, Derek and Scott both growling, and Stiles attempts to race to his friend. Julie's features easily slip vampiric when angered or agitated so it's no surprise when she's once again baring fangs.

"I'll k-kill you, y-you bitch." The Hunters pants in her grasp.

"Not in your lifetime." Julie snarls in his face, one hand creeping behind his head while her other hand came to palm his chin. Without a second thought, she easily snapped his head to the left and let his lifeless body fall to the ground.

No-one bats an eye as the last Hunter falls, instead, they're all focused on Julie when Stiles grabs her by the shoulder and turns her around. "Are you okay? Are you alright?!"

It takes a moment to will away her monstrous features and when she does, she nods. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

At that, Stiles' eyes fall to her stomach. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you have a knife sticking out of your stomach!"

Julie looks down and sure enough, the dagger is still implanted in her. "Oh. Wow. That actually stings." She grimaces as she grips the hilt and yanks out the knife.

She grunts, dropping the dagger and hunching in on herself. "Now are you okay? That had to hurt." Stiles goes to straighten her out so he can see the damage done.

"I'm fine, Stiles." Julie sighs. "See? It's all healed now." She lifts up her shirt, grabbing his hand to let his fingers trail over where the wound was. When Stiles seems content, Julie cracks a wobbly grin. "So, werewolves, huh?"

Stiles sighs in relief, taking his hand back before pulling Julie into a hug. She momentarily freezes, getting ready to push him away but when her thirst doesn't hit her, reality finally sets in on  _why_ she wasn't hungry and she completely breaks down. Her eyes tear up, her arms snaking around Stiles' waist as she buries her face into the crook of his neck and sobs.

"Shh. Shh." Stiles coos. "It's okay. Everything's fine now." He tries to assure her as he nervously looks around at his Pack and friends.

Julie's hands grip the back of Stiles' shirt and Derek growls in the background. His growl goes unheard as Julie continues to sob, Stiles trying his best to soothe his long time friend. Scott watches on, still somewhat confused, before he too steps towards them. The second Scott gets close enough, Derek growls yet again.

"Would you stop that?" Scott groans. "She's no threat to us. If she was, she'd have attacked us instead of standing there and crying."

Derek glares at him, Isaac and Cora flanking the Hale alpha as well as Allison taking their side. The mystery girl might have helped them but she was a supernatural being that she had yet faced. She wasn't going to take any chances. Lydia looks unsure of what to do so she just stands there as now both Scott and Stiles try to comfort the girl she knew long ago.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Julie cries. "I didn't mean to do that but they were-"

"They were killing Scott." Stiles assures her. "They were going to kill us all if you hadn't intervened."

"I- I shouldn't have killed them but I- I can't control it." Julie sniffled as she pushed herself out of Stiles' grasp. "I was going to let them hurt everyone here. I was going to let them kill you all and then ask them to end me but then I heard you.. and Scott wasn't looking too good.. and-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Scott cut her off, the alpha werewolf looking better as the time went by. "End you? Why would you want them to end you?"

Julie's voice was weak and vulnerable when she answers, "Because I'm a monster."

A flash of uncertainty crosses Derek's features but as soon as it appears, it disappears. Isaac, Cora, and Allison are following Derek's lead while Lydia still looks uncertain of Julie. The second Julie starts to cry again and takes herself out of Stiles and Scott's reach, her tear-filled eyes land on Derek.

"I'm sorry but it's for the best of everyone." She says to her two friends though her gaze is locked on Derek as she slowly walks towards him. Derek stands a little taller at the vampire's incoming figure but she soon stops and falls to her knees. Her eyes fall shut as she tilts her head upward and spreads her arms wide open. "This world would do good with one less monster."

"Jules, what the hell are you doing?!" Stiles yelps.

"What should've been done a long time ago." She answers.

"But your parents!" Stiles squeaks. "What are they going to think when you go missing?!" Stiles' heart is pounding loud and fast, he doing everything he can to get his friend up off her knees and away from the alpha werewolf who looks seconds away from giving into her wishes.

"My parents?" Julies eyes snap open and her head turns to face Stiles and Scott who suddenly look relieved. "My parents are dead." She deadpans. "My little brother, too."

Stiles and Scott both gape, both boys trying to figure something out. Turning back to Derek, she gives them no chance. "Do it." She grits up at him. "Either rip my heart out or get a branch from a tree and drive it through my heart."

Derek glances around, his eyes falling to the nearest tree as he eyes it's branches. "Don't even think about it." Stiles tells him.

Derek looks at Stiles, his gaze flickering between the girl before him and the boy who he considered pack and maybe something more. His eyebrows furrow in confusion, his weight shifting from one foot to the other. Julie sees that the werewolf might actually not go through with it now so she immediately climbs to her feet and vamps out in front of Derek.

"Do it!" She snarls at him, hoping to get a rise out of the werewolf and smirks when she sees that his resolve hardens.

Derek growls, flicking his wrists out on either side of him where his claws are sharp and ready for battle. He takes one step towards her, everything in his body telling him to take out the threat in front of him when Scott roars at him, causing him to freeze.

Derek glances at the fellow alpha and snarls but Scott snarls right back. Julie sighs and whimpers, letting tears fall once more. Dying wasn't going to be an easy task now.

"We're not killing her."

"It's what she wants." Derek tries to reason with Scott. "She said it herself. She's a monster."

Scott growls lowly and steps up next to Julie but before he can defend her there's a blur of blonde hair in front of them where Derek goes missing followed by a hissing sound. Julie easily followed the movement, finding a very familiar figure crouching over Derek and pinning him to the ground while hissing in his face.

Isaac and Cora act on instinct, both of them wolfing out and lunging to help out their alpha. Isaac gets his claws into the blondes back, prompting the female to use her inhumane speeds to stand and face him, placing her foot on Derek's chest to keep him down and using her hand to grab Isaac by the throat and launch him backwards. Cora starts slashing and growling, the blonde hissing in retaliation before throwing her palm out and catching Cora in the chest with a sickening crunch.

The she-wolf goes flying back- Allison, Lydia, and Stiles watching on in horror at how easily this blonde female, who looks no older than any of them, easily takes down Derek, Isaac, and Cora.

Scott growls menacingly next and Julie finally vamps out and hisses at the other vampire. Julie launches herself at the blonde much to everyone's surprise, tackling the other vampire to the ground.

"Leave them alone, Beth." She snarls in the blonde's face.

The new vampire- Beth- has the audacity to laugh, shoving Julie off of her and standing with ease. As Cora, Isaac, and Derek all stand to their feet- they watch as Julie and this so-called Beth slowly circle each other. Julie is still vamped out, baring her fangs while Beth grins wickedly and lets her vampire visage fade away. What they see is a girl who looks about seventeen, blonde curls framing her flawless face and ocean blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Now, now, Julie." She coos as they continue to dance around each other. "No need for hostility. I'm merely saving my child from a group of mutts."

Beth's statement earns a few growls but no-one makes a move. "Stop calling me that." Julie grounds out. "I am not your child."

"Aren't you?" Beth smiles. Everyone continues to watch on and now have their interests piqued with the word 'child'. "I'm that one who made you into what you are now therefore  _you are_ my child."

"I didn't want it though!" Julie cries, her hands clenching into fists. "I didn't want to be a monster."

"You were dying-"

"Then you should have let me die!" Julie snapped back. "I was perfectly fine with leaving this world."

Beth huffed and smirked which was enough to make Julie lose control. She hissed, lunging at Beth as the wolves around her tense and ready for a fight. Beth easily catches Julie by the throat, smirking all the while and brings Julie's face right up to her own and looks her deep in the eyes. "Stand down. I'll take care of this little wolf problem and then we're leaving. Don't fight me." Beth grins as she let her fangs slide out. "I command you."

And much to everyone's surprise, they watch as Julie's body sags with defeat- her vampire visage slowly fading away as she blinks owlishly. "Don't- don't do this." She meekly pleads.

"Too late." Beth says as the rest of her face transforms. She releases Julie's throat, turning around on spot and grins out at everyone. "Who's first?"

Scott, who was the closest, didn't take kind to the threat and instantly wolfed out- attacking Beth. The blonde vampire huffed a laugh, dodging his claws and gripping him by the nape of his neck- bending Scott over and kneeing him in the face. As Scott stumbled off to the side, Isaac and Cora jumped in at the same time. Both wolves swiped and clawed as Beth laughed and danced around them, dodging their blows.

"Stiles." Julie catches his attention. "Stiles, she's going to kill you all if you don't kill her."

Stiles' eyes bulged. "And how do we do that?"

Beth continued to laugh as she danced elegantly around the wolves who were trying their damnedest to take her out. "Stake her. Break off a branch from somewhere and drive it through her heart."

By now, Allison and Lydia had made their way over, careful to stay out of the fight since none of them had weapons to fight off a vampire. "What about you? Can't you do anything?" Allison asked.

"I- I can't." She sighed. "It's a link between us. She says to stay and I have to obey. I'll explain more if we make it out of this. Just please, hurry or she's going to kill them."

Cora screamed out in pain, the humans and vampire turning in time to see Beth stomping on Cora's kneecap and breaking it. Isaac launched himself on the vampire's back, Beth easily throwing him off just in time to catch Derek's claws as he attempted to gut her.

"Stake. Now." Julie told them.

Allison and Stiles both eagerly looked around, Stiles taking the lead as he and Allison ran for the woods to find a suitable branch. Julie went back to watching the fight, using every ounce of strength she possessed to move against her maker's command. She couldn't.

She and Lydia watched on helplessly as Beth once again knocked Scott back as she continued to play around Derek. She was having fun taunting the wolves because they weren't as fast and nowhere near as strong.

Derek, Beth, and Scott were busy with hand-to-hand combat- Beth throwing punches that were strong enough to break bone as she dodged and jumped claws and legs. Julie caught sight of Stiles and Allison re-emerging from the woods, Stiles gripping the makeshift stake and making his way towards the brawl. Julie worried her bottom lip in anticipation, her eyes darting back and forth between the fight and Stiles as he edged closer. She heard a roar of pain, turning just in time to see Beth shove Derek to his knees as she had his arm bent at an awkward angle. Beth laughed as she broke his arm, kicking Derek down onto his front and turning in time to catch Stiles' raised hand.

Beth tutted mockingly at Stiles as she wagged a finger at him. "No, no, no, little human. You should know better than that." She gripped Stiles' wrist hard enough that she broke it, the stake falling to the ground as Stiles screamed in pain. "If you want to make a fuss, I'll give you something to fuss about."

Tears sprang to Julie's eyes the second she saw Beth tilt Stiles' head to the side. "No!" She screamed and Beth sank her fangs into Stiles' neck.

There was a moment when everyone froze at the bloodcurdling scream and Julie watched as Beth slightly clenched her jaw and ripped her mouth away from Stiles' neck, pulling a chunk of flesh with her. The second Stiles fell away gurgling on his own blood, the wolves all launched themselves at Beth as Allison and Lydia ran towards Stiles to see if they could stop his bleeding.

"Scott!" Julie yelled, catching the alpha's attention. "Snap her neck. Do it. Now!"

Scott didn't bother doubting his friend and maneuvered around so he could get a clean shot at her head. When he found his opening, Scott lunged from behind as he gripped the back of Beth's head and used his other hand to grip her chin, snapping her neck to the right. There was an audible snap as Beth's neck broke, the vampire falling to her knees.

"Get the stake and drive it through her heart. She's not dead yet."

Isaac looked up at her, his eyes falling to the ground as he scoured for the stake. Once he found it, he ran to it and picked it up, running back to his alphas and bending over Beth's lifeless form as he jammed the stake into her chest. Right before their eyes, they watched as Beth's skin grayed and dark veins appeared all over her face, neck, and any available skin they could see.

Julie knew her maker was dead the second she was able to take a step forward. Once free, she wasted no time in blurring up to Allison and Lydia who were crying over Stiles.

"She tore a chunk out of his neck." Allison cried as she kept her hand clamped down over Stiles' neck, blood seeping through her fingers. "I-it's t-too much. He won't make it to the hospital."

Stiles coughed, blood droplets spraying over the girls as he struggled to breath. Julie fought back against her vampire nature when she felt fangs slide out. Looking up, she found Derek glaring at her. "If you so much as think-"

"I'm not." Julie shook her head. "I wouldn't."

"Derek!" Scott shouted. "Now's not the time. We need a plan or Stiles won't make it."

Derek clenched his jaw, nodding as he stared back at Scott before his features softened when he took in Stiles' state. If Julie hadn't had enhanced hearing, she would've missed the whimper that Derek involuntarily let out. As everyone gathered around Stiles, Julie took a moment to breathe in and out deeply to get her urges under control. She wasn't hungry at the moment but blood never failed to make her fangs slide out no matter whether she was full or not.

"D-don't worry b-bout me." Stiles struggled to talk. "J-just take c-care of my-"

"Stop talking." Derek suddenly pleaded. "You're going to be-"

"Der-" Stiles cut him off. "I.. I'm not stupid."

Julie sniffled as she regained control over herself, turning and moving to drop down to her knees by Stiles head. "He's right. You're going to be fine." Everyone looked at Julie as if she had grown a second head, each one of them knowing that Stiles was dying right before their eyes and there was nothing they could do. "I need you all to trust me. Can you do that?" Scott, Lydia, and Allison were all quick to nod their consent- Isaac and Cora glancing around before shrugging. Derek was the only one who wouldn't say anything. "Come on, man. I won't do anything unless I have everyone's trust. I can save him but you have to trust me."

Scott elbowed Derek in the ribs, causing the alpha to grunt. "Fine. Save him."

Julie sighed in relief, letting her vampire visage slip to the surface. Derek growled in warning when he saw this but Julie easily ignored him and brought up her wrist to her mouth- biting into it. They all grimaced as Julie tore into her own flesh and gawked as she shoved her bleeding wrist to Stiles' mouth. "Drink." She told him. "Trust me and drink."

Derek growled yet again and this time, Julie locked gazes with him. "Just wait. Give him a moment and then you'll see. It's going to help him."

Derek continued to growl and everyone grimaced some more when they saw Stiles reach up, gripping Julie's arm and drinking in more as if he craved it. After a minute or two, Derek had enough. "How is this helping him?!"

"Look." Julie feebly grinned, pulling her wrist free from Stiles' mouth. She nodded towards where Allison was pressing on Stiles' neck and motioned for Allison to let go. Brows furrowed in confusion, Allison did as she was told and slowly removed her hands. "Vampire blood heals." She mumbled as they took in the bloodied neck, no wound visible. Allison and Lydia cried out in relief, both girls throwing themselves down on Stiles as the boy groaned. Looking up, she found Scott staring at her in awe as well as Isaac and Cora while Derek looked highly relieved and somewhat grateful. "The only downfall now is that he'll have to be home bound for a week or two. At least until my blood is out of his system."

"Why?" Stiles manages to grunt.

"Because should you die with my blood still lingering in you, you'll turn." She shrugged. "I wouldn't want you to become like me but I needed to do something. I couldn't let you die."

"Likewise." Stiles managed a smile before exhaustion took over.

Julie's smile faltered as she sighed. "Stiles-"

"He's right, you know?" Scott cut her off. "We can't let you die. We won't."

"Scott-" Julie tried again but this time, it was Derek who cut her off.

"They're right. If you're looking to kill yourself, you'll have to look elsewhere."

Julie sighs one last time as she moves to sit on her butt, sitting Indian style and pulling Stiles' head into her lap. "You guys were never this stubborn before." She smiles sadly as she runs her fingers through Stiles' hair.

"Get used to it." Scott huffs a laugh while Stiles weakly grins. "We're not letting you out of our sight for a while." Julie opens her mouth to retort but Scott shakes his head at her. "You're not a monster, Jules. If you were, you wouldn't have given a damn about any of us but you did. You saved us so we're going to return the favor. We're going to save you."

Julie's lips twitched into a frown as her eyes dart to each and every face that was surrounding her. If anyone was against keeping her alive, no-one said anything since their alphas had spoken. She continued to absentmindedly run her fingers through Stiles' hair, biting her bottom lip in worry. "You don't understand. You don't know what it's like to crave blood every single day. What it's like to have to ignore the thirst until you have to eventually cave in instead of massacring a whole town." The wolves all bristled at her words but let her speak. "I never wanted this. I was ready to die last year but Beth intervened and turned me against my will. She kept me alive as a monster and commanded that I didn't run away or off myself. But now that she's gone, I can do as I wish. And I wish to finally end it all."

"Julie." Scott groans, silently pleading for her to think about it but Julie shakes her head at him.

"It's my decision, Scotty. You have to let me go."

There's an eerie silence that follows as Scott and Julie have a stare down, all the while Stiles is trying to keep his eyes open.

"You'll stay with us tonight." Derek's voice suddenly sounds, cutting off any impending argument from the weak teen in Julie's lap. "You'll be there so I keep an eye on you while you catch up with your friends and vice versa. It's the least you can do before you go on your little suicide mission. And come tomorrow morning, if you still feel like biting the dust, be my guest."

"Derek!" Allison yelps to which he shrugs at her, giving her his full attention and it's then that she sees that Derek doesn't really want to go through with it.

"It's her life, Al. We can't keep her hostage in a life she never wanted. If we did, we'd be just like that Beth girl."

Stiles wants to argue but he's too drained to do anything and Scott looks utterly defeated that Julie can't help the cringe when she hears her friend whimper like a wounded puppy.

There's yet another moment of defeated silence before Lydia speaks up. "So we have until tomorrow morning to change your mind?" She asks, hoping that the vampire will say yes.

Julie gives a wobbly smile as Cora stepped forward. "There is no changing her mind. She's already dead set with her decision, aren't you?"

Everyone looks at the vampire, understanding passing through everyone as tears filled Julie's eyes. "'Til tomorrow morning, guys. Make it count."

Scott sighed as Stiles struggled to stay awake. "Fine. Help us get rid of the bodies. We need to call this in." Scott says as his features harden but Julie doesn't feel bad for her going through with what she's been thinking about since she had been turned.

Julie sat there, breathing in deeply before she collected herself and nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

"Wait until backup gets here." Scott states as he avoids eye contact.

Scott and Derek waste no time in telling Cora and Isaac to run back to the house with Julie to help her get cleaned up. They were calling in Chris since he knew about the Hunters coming to town and telling him most of the story about how the Hunters were planning to kill them all until Julie, a friend of theirs, showed up. From there, they were going to switch it up and tell him that Julie rounded up the Hunters as she started to release Stiles, Allison, and Lydia when her Maker came into the equation and killed the Hunters because they started to focus their attention on Julie.

Julie went along with the story, getting their false statements together so no-one messed up. The only downfall was that they had to tell Chris what Julie was but Derek and Scott were vouching for her so Chris wouldn't feel the need to threaten her. It's not like it mattered though since she didn't have much time left with them anyway.

..

..

By the time Chris rounded up a cleaning crew and dug holes for the bodies because there was no way they could pass this off as an animal attack, the sun was starting to come up. The only body remaining was that of Beth who the Hunters were hesitant to touch because apparently none of them had ever come in contact with a vampire before.

"I know she kind of dove off the deep end but, uh-" Scott sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, finally finding it in him to not shun his friend. "-is there some kind of special burial you want for her? You are her child. Whatever that means."

Every pair of eyes swiveled towards Julie as she peered down at Beth's grayed form. "No. Let her burn." Chris and the crew nodded with her, some of his crew patting down their pockets for something. When Chris pulled a lighter out of his own jean pockets and flicked it on, Julie stopped him. "Don't. Don't waste your materials on her."

Again, they all watched as Julie stepped forward towards Beth's body and crouched down. Julie took a moment to look at her Maker one last time before reaching for Beth's lifeless hand and pulling off one of her rings. Instantaneously, Beth's body started to smolder as her skin suddenly looked as if it were burning ash. Julie stood, standing back with her newly acquired friends and within seconds, Beth's body erupted into flames.

Everyone gaped as the vampire's body burned to nothing before looking up in awe at Julie. Lips twitching in amusement, she tossed the ring to Chris. "Study it if you want. That's the only type of stone that will soak up magic. If magicked correctly, it allows vampires to walk in the daylight."

Chris caught the silver ring, taking in the small crescent moons on either side of a blue stone in the middle. "Uh, thanks." He says and pockets the ring.

"Wha- why- are you serious?!" Stiles flailed from his position of leaning against Lydia and Derek. Julie couldn't fight back a grin at her friend's spastic behavior, especially since it seemed he was bouncing back from his attack. "Why didn't you give me that? I could've studied it!"

Chris rolled his eyes before rounding up his crew and leaving through the woods. When Stiles stopped flailing, Julie pulled on a silver chain around her neck, pulling out a thin blue stone hanging from a silver clasp. "I have my own, Stiles. You can have it after tomorrow."

And just like that, Stiles' moment of spastic behavior ended as his mood turned sour. Scott and Derek eyed the necklace and Julie in confusion before Lydia piped up that they should take the group back to Derek's so they could rest and get something to eat.

..

..

By the time they get to Derek's home, Julie looks up hesitantly at the looming white home with dark green shutters. It's a typical home, two stories high and looks large enough for everyone here. The porch travels the length of half the front of the home and a white railing closes it in.

Allison and Lydia have yet to leave Stiles' side- the two girls helping him up the porch stairs. Isaac and Cora follow up next, the two occasionally glancing over their shoulders at Julie who was behind them but in front of Scott and Derek. At the top step of the stairs, Julie hesitates when everyone piles into the house. Her fingers tap anxiously against her thighs and Scott slowly nudges her forward.

"Come on, Jules. There's nothing to worry about."

"I- I'm not worried." She replies. "It's just, uh, I sort of  _maybe_  need an invitation in order to get inside."

"What do you mean by  _maybe?_ " Derek quirks an eyebrow at her.

"It's a, uh, it's a definite." Julie admitted. "As long as the owner of the house is alive and not a vampire then the owner of the house needs to personally invite me in or I'm stuck out here."

"You mean that myth is true too?!" Scott actually seemed excited about this tid-bit of information. "What about holy water?"

"Oh, Scotty." Julie nervously chuckled as she patted his cheek. "Don't believe everything you hear."

Scott's smile slowly faded and it was Derek's turn to look amused. "Okay, well, are you sure you can't get in? Since I'm the owner and a werewolf, I'm not exactly human."

Julie pursed her lips in contemplation before shrugging. "Only one way to find out." She stepped forward towards the front door where everyone else was now gathered just on the inside of said door frame to see what the hold up was. Julie held her hand out and they all watched as her palm meets with an invisible barrier before she could even reach the inside. "Yep. Definitely going to need an invite."

"That. Is. Awesome." Stiles and Isaac both breathe in awe- the girls rolling their eyes at the boys' behavior.

Scott smiles his puppy grin and Derek sides with the girls as he rolls his own eyes at the boys' display. Stepping around Julie and entering his home, Derek gestures with his head. "Come in, Julie."

Julie sheepishly grins at him as she enters his home, Stiles gripping her by the wrist and steering her towards the living room. Once there, everyone takes a seat and gets comfortable, Derek being the only one to stand and pace as all eyes fall on Julie.

"Why do I get the feeling this is an intervention?" Julie joked while trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not." Derek grumbles. "But do you mind if we ask a few questions?"

Julie shrugs. "It's only fair since you're putting up with me for the day and night."

"Right, well, one thing has been bothering me since we found out death by sunlight was possible." Derek immediately replies and Scott perks up because he too was wondering about this. "If sunlight kills you, and you want to die, why not rip off your necklace during the day? Why seek someone out to kill you?"

Again, all eyes swivel back to Julie as they await her answer. "Believe it or not, suicide by my own hand was something I could never bring myself to do." She sighs sadly. "For some reason, I got the idea twisted in my mind that should someone kill me if asked, it really wouldn't be considered suicide and I wouldn't be damned. But seeing as that is now my only option.."

"But aren't you damned already by you know.." Stiles bares his teeth. "-by sucking the life out of people?"

"Dude!" Scott admonishes. "Not helping!"

Stiles' eyes widen. "Sorry." He apologizes. "Sorry." He says again but this time directs the apology to Julie.

"I-It's fine." Julie assures him. "I, uh, I don't kill people." She tells them. "Beth made me kill in the very beginning and I hated myself for it. So in my mind, I shouldn't be damned because that wasn't  _me_ painting the town red. It was Beth's mind control bullshit."

"Huh." Scott huffs. "If you don't kill when you feed then how do you survive? Vampires need blood, don't they?"

"Yes and no."

"Explain." Derek demands and Julie has to bite her tongue to keep quiet at his sharp tone.

"We can drink human blood or animal blood and still survive off of it." She answers. "Or we can eat regular human food to stave off the hunger or drink loads of alcohol to curb the thirst for a while."

"And what's your preferred choice?" Derek asks.

"Blood bags. Whenever I can break into a hospital that is."

"So you break into hospitals and steal blood bags?" Scott frowns. "But people need those."

"Yeah, well, so do I." Julie frowns back. "It's either steal from the hospital or feed and compel my meals."

"Compel?" Isaac speaks up but shrinks back into his seat when everyone glances at him.

"Uh, yeah." Julie grins at him. "Mind manipulation. All vampires can do it but it doesn't work on other vampires or supernatural beings. Makers can control their Child but no-one else."

"Oh."

The room goes quiet and it's then that Scott comes to realize something. "Is that what you tried doing to me yesterday?" He squeaks in outrage. "Compel me?"

"In my defense, I told you I could take care of myself and walk back on my own." Julie feebly grins. "But you were being stubborn as hell."

"Yeah and with good reason." Scott grumbles.

"But wait-" Allison suddenly interjects. "-you just said you couldn't compel supernatural beings."

"I didn't know Scott was a werewolf." Julie replies with a shrug of indifference. "I knew he was different because he smelled off but I didn't know he now had fangs and claws."

"Smelled off how?" Scott now looks offended and it takes everything in Julie to not laugh at her friend.

"Humans have a certain  _zing!_ to their scent." She grins at him. "You, though, you smelled of earth. Like damp dirt after a summer's rain. It's the way all werewolves smell, really, but I didn't realize that until your friend-" She pointedly looks at Allison. "-said that you were dying of wolfsbane poisoning."

"I see." Scott hums thoughtfully.

"Okay, well now I have a question." Allison leans forward as she catches Julie's attention. When she doesn't try to dissuade Allison, the Huntress goes on. "When they were fighting the other vampire and I told you to help them, you said you couldn't and had to obey. Why is that?"

Julies blows out a breath of air as she contemplates her answer. "Vampires.. vampires have a connection with the person who turns them. Something like a sire bond. Since it was Beth's blood to turn me, we formed a bond and anything she said, I  _had_ to obey. It sucks.. especially if you don't get along with your Maker."

"And you didn't get along with yours?"

"No." Julie shakes her head. "I didn't know the supernatural existed until the night I got turned. I was laying in a hospital bed with a bad case of pneumonia and  _BAMM!,_ next thing I know a vampire is shoving her blood down my throat before snapping my neck."

Stiles and Scott grimace. "Ouch."

"Well that explains your turning and your near death situation-" Stiles pipes up. "-and not to be a debbie downer but what about your family?"

At this, Julie frowns and looks down as she twiddles her thumbs in her lap. She bites her bottom lip in apprehension before telling them what happened. "Mom and Dad died of injuries from a car accident." She tells them.

"And Frankie?" Scott murmurs.

"Overdose." Julie's bottom lip trembles as she recalls finding her little brother. "He- uh- was medicated for depression and he just took all his pills at once when I wasn't home."

"Oh shit, Jules-" Scott frowns. "-I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's fine." She assures him with a watery smile. "It was a while back. And at least now I'll be able to see them soon, right?"

There's a moment of silence after that, everyone relaxing bit by bit as they realize Julie is not going to lash out at them and kill them when they least expect it. Everyone glances around at each other and no-one knows what else to ask.

Allison is the first one to yawn which sets off a chain reaction with everyone else and Derek demands that they all go home and get some rest or find a room to crash in upstairs. Allison and Lydia don't even bat an eyelash and both girls immediately stand to walk out to Allison's car and head back to Allison's since Chris knew everything already. Stiles and Scott seem hesitant to leave but before they even make their final decision, Derek pulls Stiles up from the couch and steers him towards the stairs.

Scott fights a scowl at Derek taking care of Stiles but figured something was bound to happen sooner or later between the two. Isaac and Cora snicker but follow after Stiles and Derek, muttering about finally getting some sleep without having to worry about some crazy ass hunters cutting them in half.

Julie and Scott glance at each other since they're the only two left in the living room but before they can say one word to each other, Derek re-enters the room.

"The basement is like a mini apartment. If you want to sleep, you'll more than welcome to sleep down there."

Julie smiled but shook her head. "Vampires rarely sleep." She tells Derek. "And after last night, I'm still kind of amped up. I'll stay awake while everyone catches up on their rest."

"Well if you're going to stay up, I'm going to stay up too." Scott held up his hand to halt any argument from Julie. "If you're really going to go through with ending your existence, I want to be awake for the last hours of your life."

Julie closed her mouth before sighing. "Scott.."

"Nope." He defiantly shook his head. "It's the least you can do for me." Julie groaned out loud in annoyance, the small bickering between the two friends causing Derek to hide a smirk. "Besides.. I have a lot to tell you about all that you've missed."

..

..

Surprisingly, everyone sans Derek, Scott, and Julie slept through the day and night. And surprisingly, everyone had woken up before the sun came up and gathered downstairs. The only two who weren't present were Lydia and Allison because they weren't comfortable with watching someone commit suicide- monster or not.

After a brief discussion, Scott and Derek permitted the girls their space while everyone else gathered 'round for Julie.

Cora, Isaac, and Derek didn't know how to act or what to say. The moment the three friends were reunited downstairs, the air grew thick with tension and nobody knew what to say. Fighting was useless- Julie having had her mind made up for a while now- and cracking jokes at a time like this wasn't going to cut it.

So instead, Isaac and Cora made breakfast while they sat in silence.

Everyone gingerly picked at their food, Julie even indulging the two wolves who put a plate in front of her and nibbled on the offered bacon. The moment the sun peaked through the windows, everyone tensed. Julie seemed to ignored the sun's rays and continued to finish her bacon and drink the orange juice that Isaac had offered.

The atmosphere continued to remain tense and even more so when Julie stood. Scott's grip on his fork has his knuckles white and Stiles hung his head in defeat.

"Scott. Stiles." Julie mumbled. "Can I have a moment with you two on the porch real quick?"

Scott immediately stood to his feet with Stiles slowly climbing to his before they followed Julie outside. Once there, she leaned against the railing as she stared off into the woods surrounding the home. Scott and Stiles came to stand on either side of their once friend, each of them staring off and gazing into the woods along with her.

"I'm sorry, you know?" She muttered without meeting anyone's gaze. "I didn't mean to run into anyone here let alone old friends and stir up old feelings. I was just supposed to waltz into town, take a look at my old home, and move on before I found peace."

"Jules.."

"I don't belong here." She continued on, ignoring Stiles' attempt to talk. "I don't  _want_ to be here anymore." She falls silent for a moment before stepping back so she can see both her friend's faces. "You know, if I listen closely, I can practically hear Frankie telling me to hurry up because Mom and Dad are waiting."

Tears immediately filled Stiles' eyes as he tried to fight them back. "How are you-.." He trails off when his voice cracks. "You're going to do it yourself?"

Julie numbly nodded as she moves towards the steps. "I figured I'd stand in the shadows of the trees before hanging my necklace on a nearby branch so you can pick it up afterward."

By the time they're halfway across the yard- Derek, Cora, and Isaac are walking behind them to the place it's all going to take place. Julie finds a darkened spot in the woods that would seem like it would work to protect her from the sun's rays until she walked out from them. And the moment she reached for her necklace, Stiles and Scott threw themselves at her and sandwiched her in a hug.

"Are you scared?" Stiles mumbled.

Julie laughed a watery chuckle, squeezing her friends one last time before stepping back from them. "I'm ecstatic!" She beamed, tears falling down her face though she smiled brightly. "After all this time.."

She trailed off as she gently unclasped her necklace. Instead of hanging it though, she passed it off to Stiles who gripped it tightly in hand. "Say 'hi' to Frankie for me."

"I will." She smiled.

Scott and Stiles stood back with Derek, Cora, and Isaac- the two Packs putting more space between them. Julie took a deep breath, her gaze set on the visible line of where dark met light. Steeling herself for the pain that's sure to come, she keeps her gaze darting back and forth between her two friends as she takes steps forward. The moment her toes meet the line, she watches as Derek raises and arm to throw around Stiles' shoulders and pulls her friend into his side as silent tears fall down his face as well.

The moment Julie's body is engulfed in the sunlight, there's a brief moment that they watch her with a radiant smile before said smile falters and her anguish cries echo throughout the woods. Her body is immediately engulfed in flames by now and Stiles chokes back a sob as he hears her screams. Derek takes that moment to shift his body in front of Stiles and block his view and even Isaac has to look away.

Derek, Cora, and Scott are the only ones able to continue watching as Julie's burning body falls to her knees before her screams finally fall silent.

* * *

**Told you there was no happy ending. Unless you count the boys following her wishes to be happy, well then it was.**

**This, unfortunately, is the end. I know it blows but I couldn't figure out how to keep her alive when all she wanted was to die. If you wanna write up your own alternate ending, be my guest. Send links to me if you do! :)**

**I have a new story in the works, an Avengers/Harry Potter crossover :) Of course, the main character from the Wizarding Realm is an OC and her interest is the one and only Steve Rogers ;) I'll be posting the first chapter within a week.**

**Until next time..**


End file.
